


There is a Tavern in the Town

by musette22



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Evanstan - Freeform, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Oneshot. It's 2011, and Chris and Sebastian are in the UK, filming for Captain America: The First Avenger. One evening, they head to a local pub for a pint and end up talking about the upcoming Bar Scene. Seb suggests they practice.





	There is a Tavern in the Town

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]城里有家小酒馆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291780) by [yoosimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi)



> Alternative title: 'Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan walk into a bar…' 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the infamous Bar Scene and all the speculation around it, obviously, but also by these bts videos where Chris and Seb just look delectable and like they needed to be written about: [Seb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6P0PlqHCEo) & [Chris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GVw8iQexV0&t=4s)

“Come on, Seb,” Chris pleads, giving Sebastian his best puppy dog eyes. “You know you want to.”

Sebastian groans, scrunching up his face. A smile is already tugging on the corners of his mouth, though, and Chris knows he’s won.

“You know what, fine,” Seb sighs, his shoulders slumping in defeat. With an exaggerated glare, he adds, “But if I’m hungover again tomorrow, you get to explain it to Joe.”

Chris grins brightly at his friend and co-star. “Deal.”

It’s a dreary November day in in Wales, UK, where they’ve been filming scenes for Captain America: The First Avenger in an abandoned warehouse just outside Newport. Today, they shot the part in which Steve rescues Bucky from Hydra’s captivity, and even though a lot of it was filmed inside, the warehouse itself had been extremely cold and damp, too. Spirits were already subdued because of the emotional nature of the scenes, and the weather certainly didn’t help.

All in all, it’d been a long, draining day, both mentally and physically, and although Chris knows Sebastian kind of just wants to go back to his hotel and pass the fuck out, he strongly feels they both could do with a bit of cheering up right about now. After days like these, Chris is often restless and jittery, so he knows he wouldn’t be able to sleep even if he wanted to, and besides, it’s only eight o’clock. Usually, he would hit the gym or go for a run, but he’d already gone down that route the past three nights, and right now he feels like he just deserves some downtime – preferably in good company.

He doesn't blame Sebastian for being wary of his plan to go out for a few pints though, because it would hardly be the first time they went to get 'a drink' after filming and ended up stumbling back to their hotel in the small hours of the morning. Normally, they would be joined on their boozy outings by some other members of the cast and crew, but tonight everyone seemed keen to have a quiet one ahead of another long day of filming tomorrow. Chris doesn’t mind; Sebastian is his favorite accomplice anyway.

After a quick shower in one of the trailers, the two of them set off on foot towards the nearest pub, falling easily into step. Chris darts a quick glance sideways to see Seb run a hand through his still-damp hair, looking just on the relaxed side of tired and sauntering through the typically British suburbs like he belongs here. Chris supposes that he does, a little, seeing as he’d spent a year living and studying drama in London a while back. He’s still got a few good friends in the UK and likes to visit at least once a year to spend some time with them, or so he’s told Chris.

“So, where are we headed, big guy?” Sebastian asks after a minute or two, even though the two of them are exactly the same height. Sure, Chris has got some muscle on Seb, but Sebastian has that lean grace that’s missing from Chris’s physique.

“I saw a pub just down the road when we drove past the other day,” Chris replies. “Shouldn’t be more than a few minutes.”

Sebastian smirks. “Trust you to keep an inventory of suitable drinking establishments in any new neighborhood.”

“What can I say,” Chris shrugs cheerfully, “I like a good time. Unlike some people.” He elbows Sebastian in the side and a brief scuffle ensues. Sometimes they act like they’re eighteen still instead of twenty-eight and thirty respectively.

It’s an easy camaraderie they’ve established over the past few months since they first started working together, the two of them getting along better than anyone could’ve predicted. When Chris had finally decided the accept the role of Captain America, after being offered it three times before and turning it down every time, the role of Bucky had already been cast. Chris knew that Seb had initially auditioned for Cap, but the casting directors had felt like he’d be better suited to the role of easygoing, charming Bucky Barnes than noble, righteous Steve Rogers. While, in hindsight, it had clearly been the right decision, Chris personally can’t wait to see how Seb is going to tackle the transformation of Bucky into the Winter Soldier. If everything goes to plan and they get to make a sequel, that is. Seb is an amazing actor though, so there’s no doubt in Chris’s mind that he’d nail it.

He’s jerked back to the present when he has to jump sideways to avoid the puddle that Sebastian playfully attempts to push him into.

“I _do_ like a good time,” Sebastian grins, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “Which is why I’m worried.”

“Don’t be. We’ll just have a few pints, nothing too crazy, I promise,” Chris says, crossing his heart for emphasis.

Seb just hums doubtfully, and they walk on for a little while longer, chatting about everything and nothing until they arrive at the pub Chris had spotted a few days before.

‘The Duke’s Head’, as it’s inventively called, is a cozy, country-style inn which turns out to be surprisingly busy for a Wednesday night. It’s mostly middle-aged men and women enjoying a beer and a catch up, huddling in booths and gathered around sturdy oak tables. A few people look up when they walk in, but nobody shows any signs of recognition, and Chris breathes a sigh of relief. Although there are a few free tables, Chris likes sitting at the bar so he can watch the bartenders work from the corner of his eye. He finds their repetitive activities soothing, somehow, especially after an intense day like today.

“Bar okay?” he asks nonetheless, just to check.

“Bar’s great,” Seb replies easily, already climbing onto one of the high chairs.

“What can I get you gentlemen?”

The blue-haired girl behind the counter has a sing-song Welsh accent, a nose ring and a cute smile. Even though she’s younger than most of the pub’s patrons, she doesn’t seem to recognize them either, and Chris reminds himself that outside of LA, they’re not actually superstars (yet). And in this instance, he’s totally fine with that; they’re here to let off some steam after all, not to network or be on the prowl.

He gives the girl a friendly smile. “Just a lager for me, please.”

“Carlsberg work for you?” she asks.

Chris shrugs amenably. “Sure.” He’s not a fussy drinker. Don’t get him wrong, he likes beer, a _lot_ , but he can’t say he can taste much difference between a Carlsberg and a Heineken. As long as it’s refreshing and can get him drunk, he’s here for it. Sebastian’s palette is a little more refined, so he goes with the house ale; a choice which meets the bartender’s approval. She chats to him for a little while about the local brewery that produces the ale, walking the line between merely being a friendly host and flirting.

Chris can’t blame her. Sebastian can be very charming when he wants to be, which is basically all the time because Seb is a sweetheart who likes people to like him, and his sparkling eyes and cheeky smile never fail to secure him the full attention of whomever he happens to be talking to. Chris himself isn’t bad looking either, he knows that, and he can’t complain about the amount of attention he receives, but he supposes that his appeal is a little more direct. He’s straightforwardly handsome, big and (currently) blond with bright blue eyes and a friendly smile – quintessentially American, one could say. Sebastian, on the other hand, still seems to possess some European flair, courtesy of his upbringing on the European mainland. With his full, dark hair, sharp jawline and crooked smile, he wavers effortlessly between cute and sexy, between mischievous and a little broody. It’s a fascinating mix.

Chris feels strangely relieved when the girl finally gets called away to serve another customer and Sebastian turns his attention back to him.

“Cheers,” Seb says, smiling and lifting his glass tankard in a toast.

“Cheers,” Chris smiles back, clinking their glasses together. “To Captain America and his trusty sidekick Bucky.”

Sebastian raises a skeptical eyebrow. “I think you mean, to brave soldier James Buchanan Barnes and his steroid-abusing best friend.”

Chris hums thoughtfully, licking a little bit of foam off his upper lip. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that,” he says.

“About steroids?”

Chris scoffs. “Come on, do I look like I need those?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and drinks his beer in pointed silence.

“No,” Chris clarifies, “I mean, about the whole ‘best friends’ thing.”

Seb looks confused at that. “What, you don’t think they were best friends? They grew up together, lived together, fought together. They basically shared every aspect of their lives,” he ticks off on his fingers. “Sounds like best friends to me.”

Chris turns his drink around in his hands as he watches his fingers leave trails in the condensation on the glass. “That’s just the thing, see,” he says, shifting on his bar stool to look at Sebastian. “To me, that sounds like more than best friends.”

A little frown appears between Sebastian’s eyebrows. “You mean, like family?” he muses. “I guess they’re a little like brothers, yeah.”

Chris chuckles, lightly shaking his head. “Ah… well, I was thinking a little bit more along the lines of lovers, actually.”

This time, Sebastian’s eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. “You think they’re lovers?” he asks, surprised.

“Well,” Chris says, “I think they’re in love, at least. I don’t know if they would’ve ever acted on their feelings, it being the thirties and all. But the way I read it, they definitely love each other a hell of a lot, right?”

“Huh. I guess.” Sebastian looks pensive for a moment, sipping his ale. “But… Bucky loves the ladies, though, doesn’t he?”

“Sure,” Chris concedes with a small shrug. “He can be bi, can’t he? Different sexual orientations did exist before the sexual revolution, you know.”

Seb huffs a laugh. “Yeah, no, of course. But I just thought, if Bucky’s in love with Steve, then why would he go out with all those girls? When Steve was right there, at home?”

“Like I said, it was the thirties. The girls could’ve been beards for all we know, to divert attention from two bachelors in their twenties living together.” Throwing his hands up, he adds, “Or maybe they never told each other about their feelings, and Bucky turned into a ladies’ man to hide it from Steve. Both are possible, in my view.”

Sebastian bites his lip in thought, before giving Chris a shrewd look. “But what about Peggy? How would you explain her?”

“Ah, Peggy,” Chris nods. “Yes. Okay, so this is why I think that they would’ve most likely never told each other how they felt. So, Steve has never had any attention worth mentioning from girls before the serum, right? And now that he’s big and strong he’s suddenly experiencing what it’s like to feel confident about his appearance.” He takes a sip of his beer. “And then, this amazing, undeniably gorgeous woman is suddenly flirting with him. I mean, sure, she liked him before he was big, but I can’t help but feel she wouldn’t have dated him back when he was still a scrawny little fella.”

He rubs his jaw, still a little surprised at encountering nothing but smooth skin. Usually, he prefers at least a bit of a stubble, but apparently Steve Rogers doesn’t do beards.

“Basically,” he continues, “Steve is young and inexperienced, and he’s suddenly appealing to the other sex, and… I don’t know, maybe there was even an element of wanting to make Bucky jealous, for a change? I mean, Bucky always has a different girl fawning over him, and poor little Steve always had to grin and bear it. Now it’s _his_ turn to be the handsome guy with a beautiful dame on his arm. I think it probably just felt good to be in that position for a change, and not have to worry about this…“ Chris pauses for a moment, looking for the right words, “this illegal, _dangerous_ love, he’s had to hide all of his life." He taps his knuckles to his heart, feeling the truth of what he’s saying resonate inside his own chest, somehow.

“It must’ve been freeing, so who can blame him for wanting to go with it for a little while? Being with Peggy wouldn’t exactly have been a hardship. But I think that if it had come down to it, Steve would have chosen Bucky over Peggy _every_ time _,_ ” Chris states, setting his glass down firmly on the bar to emphasize his point. “I think, in a naive sort of way, he believed Bucky would just be in his life forever, even if he did end up marrying Peggy. Bucky was a constant, and if he couldn’t be with him romantically, then at least he was convinced that he could keep him as close as possible for the rest of their lives. But then, Bucky falls off the train…”

He’s silent for a moment, contemplating his hands, still wrapped around his pint glass.

“Anyway,” he shrugs, “to me it makes sense. I think Steve realized, once he lost Bucky, that no one could ever take his place. Not even Peggy. Which may or not have been part of his decision to put the Valkyrie into the ocean,” he finishes ominously.

When Chris finally looks up again, Sebastian is staring at him in something like amazement, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallows.

“But what about the final line?” he asks eventually, though he doesn’t sound nearly as dubious as before. “The “I had a date” one? If Steve had been trying to top himself, he wouldn’t exactly have expected to make that date with Peggy, would he?”

Chris smiles, a little sadly. “See, the way I read that, he’s talking about a date with Bucky. He knew, when he promised Peggy that date, that it was never gonna happen, so I don’t think that was what he was referring to. I think Steve believed he’d get to be with Bucky again in heaven, without any laws to keep them from being together. And yet suddenly, here he is; very much alive, very much in the future, and still very much without the love of his life. Until he isn’t.”

A strangely heavy silence falls then, and for a few minutes they just sit and drink, letting Chris’s words sink in.

"You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?” Sebastian says finally, looking sideways at Chris, eyes assessing.

“I have,” Chris admits. “I just like to have a personal connection to the characters I play. Makes it easier to get under their skin. I wanna really understand them, create my own, personal interpretation of a script written by someone else, you know? This is how I've read this one, and this is how I'm playing it.”

Sebastian looks a little taken aback at that. “This is how you've been playing it so far? As if Steve is in love with Bucky?”

Chris nods. “Yeah. Not too obviously, of course, ‘cause I believe he's still trying to hide it from Bucky, and from everyone else for that matter. And I don’t know about Bucky himself – to be honest, you probably know him better than I do. But I think it makes sense for him to be in love with Steve, too.”

He holds Sebastian’s gaze for a moment, looking intently into his ocean gray eyes, trying to get his point across. “Think about it. A friendship like theirs in our day and age would've almost certainly meant a relationship, wouldn’t it?”

Sebastian hums in agreement, then suddenly snorts. “It would explain the ‘But you’re keeping the outfit’ line, wouldn’t it?” he grins wryly.

Chris chuckles. “Exactly. I think Bucky's near-death experience in Zola's lab probably changed his perception of it all, you know? I think he realized that life’s too short to not be with the person you love, and he decides to be a bit more overt about his flirting from then on.”

“So you think he's flirting with Steve in the bar scene?”

“Oh yeah, I think they’re both flirting. But then Peggy shows up, and, well, you know my thoughts on that now.”

“Hmmm.” Suddenly, Sebastian frowns and asks, “When are we filming that scene again? Friday, right?”

“Yeah, should be Friday afternoon, I think.”

Seb nods decisively. “Okay, so, how about we get some practice in? Feel out the scene to see if what you’re saying would make sense?”

“Now?” Chris asks, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Yeah, why not?” Sebastian shrugs. “We're at a bar now, aren’t we?” He bumps Chris’s shoulder with his own. “Here, wait. Lemme just order a whisky and we're all set.”

He beckons the bartender closer again and orders a double Buchanan’s from her – without flirting this time, Chris can’t help but notice.

When he’s got his drink in front of him, Sebastian goes still. It takes Chris a moment to realize he’s getting into character, and that he should be doing the same. Luckily, the scene is brief and he knows the few lines by heart already, so all he has to do is get up from his seat, step away for a moment, and then walk back up to Sebastian. And yet, he feels oddly nervous all of a sudden.

As Chris passes him on his way to his bar stool, Seb, as Bucky, turns to him with a smirk.

“See? Told you. They’re all idiots,” he drawls, taking a big gulp of his drink.

Chris, as Steve, gives him a wry smile as he sits down.

“How about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?”

He’s trying hard to sound nonchalant, but there’s a hint of trepidation in the set of his shoulders while he’s waiting for the reply.

“Hell no.”

For a moment, Chris holds his breath– but then Seb continues,

“That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m followin’ him.”

As he finishes his sentence, he turns his head to look at Chris, who is watching him with relief, gratitude, adoration, all wrapped up in one look. They gaze at each other for a moment, saying with their eyes what they can’t say with words.

When Chris eventually looks away, Sebastian, after taking another heartening sip of whisky, leans closer and mischievously adds,

“But you’re keeping the outfit, right?”

Chris’s – Steve’s – mind dives into the gutter instantly, and he can’t help but return Seb’s heated stare, briefly letting his eyes flick down to his lower body.

“You know what,” he eventually replies, smiling crookedly at him, “It’s kinda growin’ on me.”

This is where the scene should end, according to the script; where it transitions into a new one, in which Steve flirts with Peggy and Bucky stands uselessly to the side. But Peggy – Hayley – is not here right now. It’s just the two of them tonight, here at this country pub in rural Wales.

And so the moment stretches on. Steve and Bucky, Chris and Sebastian.

They hold each other’s gaze, neither of them saying a word, Sebastian’s steel blue eyes watching him with an unreadable expression. Chris lets his eyes roam over Seb's face, taking in the sharp, defined angles of his jaw and cheekbones, the soft, graceful curve of his brow and cupid bow lips.

And there, on Sebastian’s plush, pink lips, is where his gaze lingers. When Seb's tongue darts out to wet them, Chris’s eyes track the movement, entranced.

“Have I got somethin’ on my face, Steve?” Sebastian asks suddenly.

Chris startles a little, caught off guard by the unscripted dialogue, but he catches on after a moment or two: Sebastian is improvising, extending the scene.

Chris doesn’t even have to think about it – he goes with it.

Shaking his head, he starts to say, “No, Buck, I –”, but then he breaks off, not quite sure how to finish that sentence. He’s never been brilliant at improv, but luckily Seb is and he finishes it for him.

“You what, Stevie?” Seb asks in a low voice. His gaze drops down to Chris’s mouth, and as he looks up and meets Chris’s eye again, the corner of his mouth ticks up into a hint of a smirk. “You think I’m pretty?”

Chris closes his eyes and takes a deep, slow breath through his nose to calm the flurry of butterflies that’s suddenly erupted in his stomach.

“Yes,” he whispers after a pause, his hands balling into fists where they’re lying in his lap. When he opens his eyes again, the heated look Sebastian is directing at him hits him square in the chest. His bar stool suddenly feels unsteady.

They look at each other for the space of a few heartbeats, the air growing thick between them, and without consciously deciding to do so, Chris starts to lean in. Sebastian mirrors his movements, and when their mouths are just barely half an inch apart and Chris can feel his warm breath on his skin, Seb whispers, “Steve…”

With a desperate little sound, Chris surges forward and presses his lips to Sebastian’s.

His mouth is soft and warm and tastes like whisky, and Chris is instantly addicted. Hands flying up to Seb’s face of their own accord, he cradles it gently as he swipes his thumbs along the defined cheekbones. When he hums softly into the kiss, Sebastian replies with a low groan at the back of his throat that makes the hairs on Chris’s arms stand up. The flick of a tongue against his closed lips wrings a soft gasp from him, and Seb immediately uses the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Chris’s mouth. Instantly, all the sensations are heightened threefold, and Chris finds himself pathetically unable to suppress the shiver running through him.

He breaks away from Seb eventually, hooded eyes homing in on his lips as if they hold all the secrets to the universe. He runs the pad of his thumb over Sebastian’s plump lower lip, pushing it down lightly, and the sight is so irresistible that he then has to lean in to trace it with his tongue, too. Sebastian’s breath noticeably hitches, and a moment later he deepens the kiss again, his hands coming to rest on Chris’s thighs before sliding up to his waist and gripping him tightly.

“Steve, Stevie,” Seb murmurs against his lips, a little feverishly. He breaks away and draws back just enough to be able to look at him with dark eyes. “ _Baby_ , I want –”, he starts, his voice breaking before he can finish that sentence, and Chris thinks, _Damn,_ _Seb really is an incredible actor_.

“I know, Buck,” he soothes, combing a hand through the hair on the side of Sebastian’s head and sliding it down to firmly grip the back of his neck. “I know.”

Sebastian slips off his chair then, as if he’s being physically drawn in, and comes to stand between Chris’s knees, angling for another kiss.

At that moment, somebody to Chris’s left discreetly clears their throat. He turns to look towards the direction of the sound, feeling a little disoriented, and finds the bartender from earlier standing there, watching them with a knowing glint in her eye.

“I’m not complaining, lads, trust me,” she says, giving them a meaningful look, “but you might want to take this upstairs before you give the regulars an eyeful.”

They both stare at her for a few seconds, not really taking in the words.

“Upstairs?” Chris asks finally, a little dazed, his hand still on Sebastian’s neck.

The girl holds up a key and dangles it in front of his face. “We’ve got rooms upstairs,” she clarifies with a crooked little smile.

As it dawns on Chris what she’s implying - _Jesus Christ –_ his cheeks heat up immediately and he lets his arm drop to his side. Cautiously, he turns his head to gauge Sebastian’s reaction, doubting very much that Seb would be up for such extremes of method acting. At the same time, though, he realizes with a startling clarity that he himself _definitely_ is.

Huh. How about that.  

As soon as he lays eyes on Sebastian’s face, however, he knows he needn’t have worried. Seb’s staring at him with a single-minded focus, both hands still on his waist, groping him now in a way that makes it perfectly clear how he feels about the suggestion. Chris feels an unexpected surge of heat, and he has to swallow around the sheer want that is suddenly threatening to constrict his throat. He turns back to the bartender.

“Okay”, he croaks, taking the key from her hand. As soon as his fingers close around it, Sebastian turns around and starts making his way towards the door that leads to the upstairs part of the pub.

Painfully aware of his flaming cheeks, Chris asks the bartender, “How much do I owe you?”

He doesn’t even register how much she charges him, just hands over his card and waits until she slides it back to him over the bar. When he goes to pick it up, he notices something peeking out from under the receipt: a couple of condoms and a few packets of lube.

At his shocked face, the girl just shrugs. “Just in case. To make up for flirting with your boy earlier.”

Chris huffs an embarrassed laugh. “Um, okay. Thanks,” he chokes out, fiddling with the keys in his hand in an attempt to steady his mounting nerves. He quickly picks up the items from the bar and shoves his hand into his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he quickly turns on his heel to join Sebastian, who’s standing in the doorway looking mildly concerned, as if he’s expecting Chris to back out of their little charade any minute now. Chris responds to the question in his eyes with a warm smile and he puts his hands on Seb’s waist, pushing him back into the doorframe and kissing him softly, lingeringly, taking away any worries he might have had.

When he finally breaks away, Sebastian takes his hand and squeezes it gently, pulling him towards the stairs with a flirty, almost seductive look over his shoulder. “Come on, Stevie,” he drawls. “Lemme take you to bed.”

Chris’s whole body grows hot at the words, arousal immediately pooling low in his abdomen. Taking the steps three at a time, he catches up to Seb and plasters himself to his back, latching onto his neck to kiss the skin there, inhaling his scent. Sebastian smells so, _so_ good, and Chris just wants to sink his teeth into him.

“Where’d you learn to do that, Steve?” Seb asks, at the same time tilting his head to give Chris better access.

And Chris has to forcibly remind himself that he’s supposed to be Steve; shy, inexperienced Steve, who isn’t yet knowledgeable on all the little ways to drive someone crazy with his mouth and hands. Chris wonders suddenly if Sebastian would be doing any of this if they weren’t roleplaying, if they were just Chris and Sebastian, and the fact that he just can’t be sure makes his gut twist oddly. He still wants it, though – _god_ does he want it – and for this to work he knows needs to take a backseat and let Seb take the wheel. And whatever happens, he has to stay in character. The situation is too precarious to slip up, even just once.

He takes a deep breath to collect himself. He can do this.

Sebastian's fumbling with the lock finally pays off and he pushes open the door, the two of them tumbling into the darkened room. The moment he’s through the door, Chris pushes it closed behind him and turns the lock. Seb flicks the switch on the bedside lamp, the light casting the sparsely decorated but cozy room in a soft glow. Slowly, he turns around, his eyes immediately fixing on Chris’s face.

Chris draws in a shallow, slightly shaky breath. He’s got his back to the door, standing before Sebastian like a lamb about to be ravished by a wolf, and Sebastian catches on to his trepidation immediately. A slow smirk blooms on his handsome face as he confidently saunters up to him. Seb plants his hands against the door on either side of him, their faces mere inches away from each other, and Chris finds himself unintentionally holding his breath.

As Sebastian finally leans in, heavy-lidded eyes fixed on his lips, he whispers, “Breathe, Stevie.”

He doesn’t give him a chance to, though, immediately surging forward to capture Chris's mouth in a hot, slow kiss that makes his toes curl in his shoes. Chris snakes his arms around Sebastian’s neck and presses himself up against the hard lines of his body, the feeling all the more exciting for how unfamiliar it is. Seb’s hands slide down his back, all the way down until they’re cupping his ass, and when he briefly kneads the muscle there, Chris’s hips buck forward of their own volition. To both his shock and delight, he finds that Sebastian is already hard.

“You feel that, babydoll?” Sebastian asks in a low voice, rolling his hips and giving Chris the very definition of bedroom eyes. “That’s all because of you, Stevie.”

He mouths at Chris’s neck, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses all the way up along his jawline to his ear. “Wanted you for so long, baby”, Seb groans, lips brushing his earlobe. “D’you have any idea what you do to me? With your pretty eyes and your artist’s hands and your perfect fuckin’ mouth…” He emphasizes his point by kissing him hungrily, the slick slide of their lips making Chris’s knees feel suddenly weak.

“ _Bucky,_ ” he whimpers, slumping into Seb’s embrace.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Sebastian asks, rubbing Chris’s arms in long, soothing motions. “Just tell me what you need, Steve, and I’ll give it to you." He nuzzles Chris’s cheek. “Anything.”

Chris shivers. “Take me to bed, like you promised,” he pleads, clutching the front of Sebastian’s shirt. “ _Please_ , Buck, I need it…”

Seb stills, before drawing back a little to look Chris in the eye.

“You ever been to bed with anyone, Stevie?” he asks softly, eyes roaming his face. Somehow, Chris senses that this is also Sebastian asking if he's ever slept with a guy before. He hasn’t, although that’s not to say he’s never thought about it. He just never seems to have had the opportunity.

Chris bites his lip and slowly shakes his head. “You’d know if I had, Buck.”

Sebastian groans and buries his face in the crook of Chris’s neck. “And you’re sure you want me to be your first?” he asks when he reemerges, looking beautifully flushed. “What about Carter, don’t you –”

Chris cuts him off with his mouth and they lose themselves in the kiss for a while. "Peggy’s swell, but she ain’t got nothin’ on you, Buck," Chris murmurs against Seb's lips. "She ain’t the one I’ve been fantasizing about since I was fourteen.”

Sebastian inhales sharply, processing the gravity of those words. His eyes are shining with something unnamable, and Chris feels strangely exposed under his fierce gaze.

“You been fantasizing about me, Stevie?”

“Yeah, Buck." Chris coyly peers up at Seb through his eyelashes. “Used to think about your hands on me. Wondered what you’d taste like, the kinds of sounds you’d make -"

“ _Baby,_ ” Seb whispers, rocking his hips forward deliberately. Chris lets out a strangled sound as the movement sends sparks of pleasure up his spine.  

“That’s it,” Sebastian breathes, “Let me hear how much you want it, sweetheart.”

Chris groans again. “Bucky, please…”

Sebastian takes half a step back and slides his hands under the fabric of Chris’s jacket, slowly pushing it off his shoulders. It drops to the floor, followed soon after by Seb’s leather one. He kicks them both aside and then reaches for the hem of Chris’s t-shirt. With a quick glance up to his face, checking of this is still alright, he starts rucking the shirt up, forcing Chris to lift up his arms so that Sebastian can pull it over his head. The minute it’s off, Sebastian throws it carelessly to the floor and puts his hands back on Chris’s waist.

“Jesus Christ,” he groans, eyes flitting all over Chris’s torso as if he doesn’t know what to focus on. “You got so big, Stevie. Just _look_ at you.”

Chris can’t help but squirm under Sebastian’s heated gaze, blushing bright red at the seeming sincerity with which the words are uttered.

“Can I touch you?” Sebastian asks lowly, ever the gentleman, even – or perhaps especially – while acting out what’s rapidly turning into a full-blown sex scene. Chris gives a shaky nod.

Unhurriedly, Seb slides his hands up the sides of his torso, taking his time exploring the soft skin and hard muscle under his palms. When he eventually comes around to his pecs and his slightly calloused fingers brush over his nipples, Chris sucks in a sharp breath, unconsciously tightening the muscles in his abdomen. Sebastian notices, of course, and the mischievous glint in his eyes can mean nothing but trouble. Sure enough, a second later, Sebastian ducks down to flick at Chris’s right nipple with his tongue, causing him to grunt and thump his head back against the door.

“You like that?” Seb grins, licking his lips but not waiting for a reply, instead diving straight back in. He takes Chris's nipple into his mouth, sucking and then giving it a quick, sharp bite, not hard enough to really hurt, but enough to make Chris cry out, his hand shooting up and tangling into Sebastian’s thick, chestnut hair.

“Your chest is prettier than any dame’s I’ve ever seen, Stevie,” Seb tells him, looking up at him through his lashes. Chris just whimpers and shakes his head.

“Oh, but it is,” Sebastian purrs. “So round and firm, and those little nipples…”

He groans and grabs a handful of Chris’s pec, kneading it roughly and laving his tongue over the little nub, before doing the same to his other side. By now, Chris is panting, trying not to squirm too hard, his erection straining almost painfully against the confines of his jeans.

Just when he thinks he can’t take any more, Sebastian releases him, but rather than letting him catch his breath, he immediately starts licking a slow path down his tense abs, occasionally leaving hot, wet kisses on his skin, until he reaches the fine trail of hair disappearing into his jeans.

He sinks down to his knees suddenly, holding on to Chris’s hips to steady himself, and gently traces the V of his hipbones with his nose. He latches on to it and sucks hard, worrying the skin with his teeth in a way that’s sure to leave a hickey, and Chris’s legs shake from the effort of just staying upright. Already, he’s lightheaded with arousal.

When he chances a look down, he almost wishes he hadn’t. The way his heart stutters at the sight of Sebastian on his knees before him is shockingly telling, and Chris doesn’t know really what to do with that information.

Sebastian draws back eventually, inspecting the reddened patch of skin meticulously and lightly stroking his fingers over it. When it seems he’s satisfied, he turns his attention to the bulge in Chris’s jeans, eyes fixing on it as he licks his lips. Then, almost as if he can’t help himself, he leans forward and nuzzles Chris’s groin while his fingers dig harder into his hips. Chris moans and has to exert every last inch of his self-control not to push forward into Seb's face, but when Sebastian burrows even closer and inhales deeply, he can’t help but blurt out a loud curse.

“Oh, fuck,” he groans, squeezing his eyes shut briefly.

Sebastian draws back and looks up at Chris from where he’s kneeled on the floor. His pupils are blown wide and he looks aroused as all hell, but there’s just the tiniest flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, too. Tentatively, Sebastian asks, “Can I…?” and although he doesn’t finish his sentence, there’s no mistaking what he’s asking.

Chris’s eyes widen, part of him still astonished that Sebastian would want to do this, and with _him_ , but there is absolutely no way he’s going to decline an offer like that if Seb is willing. He has no idea if Sebastian has done anything like this before, and judging by the hot flare of jealousy that the thought conjures, he really shouldn’t think about that right now, either.

“Are you sure?” he asks instead, searching Sebastian’s lovely face for even the slightest hint of doubt. He finds none.

“Yes,” Sebastian replies sincerely, slightly breathlessly. “Wanna make you feel good, Stevie.”

Chris takes a deep, steadying breath. He’s got a feeling he’s going to need it.

“Okay,” he nods, stroking Sebastian’s hair back from his forehead.

After a deep breath of his own, Seb opens his button and slowly pulls down the zipper on Chris’s jeans, before tugging on them until they slide past the swell of his ass. He wastes no time in lifting a hand to palm him through his boxer briefs. The feeling is at once familiar and so, so new, and Chris is slightly scared of the vehemence with which he _wants_ this. Seb then hooks his fingers over the elastic band and eases down his briefs, too, finally freeing Chris’s erection. Sebastian inhales quickly, almost like a gasp, going very still as he stares at it.

For a moment, Chris panics, thinking that Seb’s changed his mind and that this is going to become very awkward very soon, but then Sebastian reaches up and wraps his long, elegant fingers around his length, giving him a few, slow, experimental strokes. Chris grits his teeth, trying very hard not to make any embarrassing sounds, but when Sebastian suddenly dips his head and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, gently suckling on it for a moment, he can’t stop the sob that breaks free from his throat.

Before he can feel embarrassed about the unbidden sound though, Sebastian proceeds to lick a long stripe up his shaft, from the base to the tip, before sucking him down so hard it hollows out his cheeks. Aside from how the action makes Chris’s knees buckle, it’s possibly also the most captivating thing he's ever seen, made all the more intense by the beautiful sounds Seb is making. He's moaning, almost growling deep in the back of his throat, the vibrations resonating through Chris’s cock and lower belly.

“Oh fuck, S- _Bucky_ , shit,” Chris pants, recovering just in time from his near slip, his hands flying up to awkwardly hover over Seb’s head. Sebastian notices and reaches up, taking Chris’s hand and guiding it to his head. Gratefully, Chris tangles his fingers into Seb’s hair again, gripping it tightly as if to steady himself, and Seb moans again as he keeps sliding his hot, wet mouth leisurely up and down his shaft. Chris has to do his utmost not to guide Seb’s movements; not to hold him in place and fuck his perfect mouth like he’s dying to, but all such thoughts fly out the window when Sebastian suddenly redoubles his efforts, first tonguing the head of his cock and teasing at the slit, then speeding up while tightening his sinful lips around the shaft and stroking with his right hand what he can’t reach with his mouth.

After a few divine minutes, during which Chris has to frantically think of baseball stats several times, Seb lets him slip from his mouth to catch his breath. At the same time, though, his free hand reaches further back to fondle Chris's balls, rolling them gently in his palm. Chris's cock is leaking profusely by now, and Seb dips down again to lick at the precome that’s pearled at the tip.

Suddenly, Chris can’t take it anymore, burning hot with the need to touch Sebastian, to be closer to him. His mouth his incredible, but there’s so much more to him that needs to be explored. He grabs Seb’s shoulders and hauls him up abruptly, crashing their lips together without preamble and licking unsubtly into his mouth, tasting himself on Seb’s tongue. They kiss frantically for a few moments, a wet slide of tongues and colliding teeth, and Chris draws Sebastian even closer to him, moving his hands behind him to grope his ass.

Chris pulls back from the kiss eventually but stays close, panting into Sebastian’s open mouth, their hot breaths mingling as they stare into each other's eyes. Sebastian’s are blazing, boring into his and leaving no doubt as to how much he wants this, too.

Encouraged by this knowledge, Chris lets his right hand slide around Seb’s hip to the front of his dark jeans, cupping his erection and squeezing gently. Sebastian pants louder and pushes even closer, so Chris proceeds to open his pants and push them down far enough to take out Sebastian’s hard cock. He’s never held another man’s dick in his hand, never did any experimenting of this sort in college, so he’s kind of surprised at how natural it feels. He figures he can’t go wrong with doing to Sebastian what he likes doing to himself, and he starts to languidly stroke him, keeping a close eye on his reactions and adjusting his movements accordingly until Seb is practically mewling into his mouth, tongue occasionally darting out as if to taste him.

It isn’t too long before Seb has to pull away. “Ah ahh – Stevie, baby, that’s too good,” he breathes, “gonna make me come if you keep doing that.”  

Chris nuzzles Sebastian’s throat and murmurs, “I wanna make you come, Buck. Wanna make you feel so good.”

Sebastian takes Chris’s face between his hands then and kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips again. “I wanna make you feel good too, babydoll,” he whispers, “but I promise it’ll be even better if you let me take you to bed.”

“Yes,” Chris sighs against his mouth, eyes closed. “ _Please_ , Buck, I want it. So much.”

“I know you do, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.”

Sebastian lets go of him for a moment to shuck off his own sweatshirt and shimmy out of his jeans. Chris is frozen to the spot as he watches Sebastian strip, and he catches himself thinking that Seb’s probably the most beautiful person he’s ever met, inside and out. Chris knows that he’s prone to exaggeration, but in this case, the thought rings overwhelmingly true.

Seb just stands there for a moment, letting Chris look his fill, before slowly turning around and walking towards the bed. “You just wanna watch me, Steve? Or are you gonna join me?” he drawls, biting his lip.

Chris swallows audibly and scrambles to get his own jeans off. Once he’s naked, too, he makes his way to the bed where Sebastian has settled, leaning back on his elbows with one foot propped up on the mattress, his head tilted seductively. He’s confident and lovely and not bashful in the slightest. Chris lets his eyes roam over his body, eagerly taking in every curve and dip, the lean muscle and smooth, pale skin that’s just begging to be touched. Kneeling on the bed, he reaches for him, and Seb meets him halfway, pulling Chris on top of him, kissing him deeply and letting his hands wander over his back, arms and ass.

They leisurely make out for a little while, mostly just feeling each other up without much urgency, grinding against each other from time to time to relieve some of the pressure. Chris bites down gently on Sebastian’s full lower lip, pulling on it with his teeth and drawing a needy little sound from him that he desperately wants to hear more of. Sebastian slides his hands into Chris hair and deepens the kiss, doing a full body roll underneath him that has Chris’s brain suddenly short-circuiting.

“Tell me something, Steve,” Seb murmurs into his ear, “What else did you use to think about, hmm, when you fantasized about me?” He nibbles on Chris’s earlobe, making him shiver, before continuing, “Did you ever think about me blowing you, like I did just now? Or how about me touching myself? Jerking off, maybe fingering myself a little?”

Chris makes a pained sound and surges forward to kiss Sebastian again, the enticing image he’s painting taking shape inside his head with disturbing accuracy.

“I thought you’d like that,” Seb grins devilishly. “Knew you’d have dirty thoughts just like the rest of us.”

“Of course I fucking do,” Chris very nearly growls. “I was sick, not blind.” He huffs, shaking his head lightly from side to side. “Have you _seen_ yourself? It was all I could do not to stare at you all day, with your cheekbones and your shoulders and your _thighs_ , Jesus Christ.”

At first, Sebastian looks a little taken aback at the vehemence in Chris’s tone, but then he breaks out into a smirk that slowly spreads across his face, making his eyes crinkle adorably in the corners. 

“You like my thighs, Stevie? You wanna be between them, hmm?”

Chris lets his head drop down onto Seb’s clavicle, taking the opportunity to mouth at it, inhaling his tantalizing scent again that’s slowly driving him wild.

Sebastian’s breath hitches and he grips the hair on the back of Chris’s head. “You ever thought about fucking me, Steve?” he asks darkly, and Chris accidentally bites down on his collarbone as he reels from the question. Seb makes a little ‘ah’ sound, then prompts, “Well? Have you?”

“Think about it all the time,” Chris confesses breathlessly, “All the fucking time. I tried to stop, I really did, but then you’d stretch, or you’d crouch down to pick something up, and suddenly all I could think about was bending you over the table and having my way with you, never mind that my health probably wouldn’t have allowed it.”

Sebastian urges up Chris’s head with a hand under his chin and looks him dead in the eye.

“But now you can,” he says. “Nothing stopping you from taking me, fucking me the way you’ve always wanted to.”

Chris inhales sharply and holds his breath, searching Sebastian’s eyes to ascertain that he’s serious, that he’s really asking Chris to fuck him.

His heart plummets when Sebastian’s eyes suddenly widen in alarm before he squeezes them shut. “Goddammit,” Seb groans emphatically. “We got no slick. And no protection.”

 _Oh._ Chris blows out an unsteady breath, feeling disproportionately relieved. Once his heart rate has settled a little, he mutters, “Actually…”

Seb blinks open his eyes and looks at him questioningly. “Actually what?”

“Gimme a sec.” Chris clambers off the bed and picks up his jeans off the floor, rummaging around in the pockets before producing the things the bartender slipped him earlier. He holds them out in his open palm and gives Seb a sheepish look.

Sebastian’s eyes light up immediately and he huffs a startled laugh. “Someone came prepared.”

“No, I – ”, Chris starts, but Seb cuts him off. “I don’t care. Just get your beautiful ass over here.”

Chris doesn’t need to be told twice, hurrying back to the bed and almost tripping over his own feet in the process. Sebastian chuckles, but Chris is too far gone to really be embarrassed anymore. He quickly climbs back onto the bed, dropping the supplies on the mattress beside them, and lowers himself on top of Sebastian again, immediately latching onto those lips that are just begging to be kissed. Seb responds beautifully, opening up straight away and making soft, content sounds that Chris just eats up.

After a little while, Sebastian breaks away and says, “Hand me some of that slick, will ya?”

Chris feels around blindly until his fingers close around a packet of lube and he hands it to Sebastian, who pushes lightly at his shoulder to urge him up.

“Sit back, baby.”

Chris hurries to do as he’s told and he watches closely as Sebastian carefully tears open the packet and coats his fingers in the clear, gel-like substance. Then, he gets comfortable on his back, bending his knees and spreading his legs a little, cupping his cock and balls in his left hand as he brings his right back behind them, gently circling his slick fingers around his hole.

Chris loses all sense of his surroundings, his usually loud thoughts quieting down to nothing at all, and he looks on, enthralled, as Sebastian proceeds to slowly work the tip of his middle finger inside himself, biting his lip as he does so. It's the most erotic thing Chris has ever seen. His mouth goes dry and his breathing speeds up as if he's just broken out into a sprint instead of sitting here, watching this beautiful man finger himself.

Sebastian eases his finger in all the way and groans softly, before pulling back out again. He repeats the motion for a little while, and when he finally starts to push in his index finger, too, his teeth dig into his lip so hard all the color drains from it. Somebody makes a low noise and Chris realizes belatedly that it was probably him. Sebastian slowly thrusts his two fingers in and out of himself, speeding up a little when the initial discomfort has apparently faded. He’s circling them around gently, occasionally scissoring or changing the angle, when suddenly his hips jerk upwards and he lets out an obscenely loud moan.

Chris promptly moans with him, his hands reaching out without his permission and wrapping around Seb’s ankles as if to steady him.

“Shit,” Sebastian chokes, starting to writhe on the bed as he gently massages his sweet spot, and Chris just drifts closer and closer without realizing it, drawn in by the captivating sight and the sounds Seb is making.

“You like watching me, Stevie?” Seb pants, and somehow, this time, hearing a name that’s not his own is more jarring than all the other times. But Chris quickly pulls himself together, reminding himself that this is just how it has to be. The fear that Sebastian wouldn’t want to be doing this if they were Chris and Sebastian instead of Steve and Bucky still lingers in the back of his mind. It's too risky.

He bites his lip and nods. “Very much,” he says lowly. “You look so good, Buck… Better than any dame, I swear to god.”

Sebastian hums and then, very carefully, begins to insert a third finger. His breathing becomes labored, and Chris finds himself rubbing up and down Seb’s calves, trying to soothe him any way that he can. It seems to help, because after a little while, Seb's sliding his fingers in and out faster, his breathing easier.

Chris sort of blanks out for a moment when he suddenly realizes that Seb is working himself open _for him_ ; that very soon, _his cock_ gets to be where Seb’s fingers are. The thought sends him reeling, and when he comes back to himself, Sebastian is just easing his fingers out.

“I’m ready,” Seb is saying, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “How do you want me?”

“Just like this,” Chris says, after a beat. “Wanna see you.”

Sebastian nods and grabs a condom off the mattress, carefully ripping the foil and beckoning Chris closer. Chris obeys, kneeling in front of Sebastian, sucking in a sharp breath as he watches and feels him roll the condom over his length. That done, Seb tilts his head up at him.

“You ready for this, too?” he asks, already looking beautifully ruined.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Chris blurts out, possibly breaking character just a little, but he can’t particularly care right now. Sebastian smirks at him and spreads his legs a little wider to give Chris better access. He can’t quite comprehend that he gets to do this, gets to _fuck Sebastian_ , but he’s not about to ponder on it for too long when he could also be _fucking Sebastian_. He shuffles forward further, until he’s kneeling between Seb's thighs, and he takes his still painfully hard cock in his right hand, lining himself up.

For a moment, when he starts to push against Sebastian’s rim and feels the slight resistance, he’s terrified that he’ll hurt him – he isn’t exactly small; bigger than three fingers, in any case. But Seb, seemingly sensing his hesitation, reaches out a hand and grabs Chris’s hip to draw him closer until the head finally slips inside. And as he slowly slides in deeper – just enough presence of mind left to keep him from going too fast – Chris lets out a long, drawn out moan that seems to come from somewhere deep in his bones.

“Ohh, baby,” he groans helplessly, “You feel so good _, fuck_.”

Sebastian is breathing hard below him, blinking rapidly as he gets used to the intrusion, and once he’s fully buried, Chris makes sure to stay very still. He takes a few deep, steadying breaths and slides his hands up and down Seb’s torso in soothing caresses, giving them both time to adjust. After a minute or so, however, Chris is desperate to start moving, so he wraps his right hand around Seb’s cock and strokes him tightly, slowly, until he has him panting in pleasure instead of discomfort again.

Gently but determinedly, Sebastian pushes Chris’s hand away. “You can start moving now,” he says in a hoarse voice.

“Thank god,” Chris sighs, slowly pulling back before driving in again, and _holy fuck_ , he possibly blacks out a little from how good it feels. Sebastian is _so tight_.

“Oh shit,” Seb yelps, but it’s not a bad ‘oh shit’. It’s very much a good ‘oh shit’, judging by the way he is now arching his back and biting his knuckles. Heartened, Chris picks up his pace just a little, gripping Sebastian’s thighs and pulling him closer as thrusts into him. He’s watching Sebastian’s face as he fucks him slowly, cherishing all the different expressions of pleasure that flit over his features, savoring the feeling of uniting with this sexy, beautiful creature underneath him.

Chris gives a sinuous roll of his hips, and Sebastian lets out a low moan, his eyes rolling back and hands gripping the sheets on either side of him. “Oh my god, that feels incredible,” he breathes, his head lolling sideways in pleasure.

When Chris glances down and he catches sight of the way his own cock is disappearing into Sebastian’s body over and over again; the way Seb is stretched so tight around him, taking him so good, his whole world shrinks down to that single point of contact. Without consciously thinking about it, he reaches down and brushes his fingers over the place where their bodies are joined. The feeling of the slick glide, the tautness under his fingertips, is so mind-blowingly hot that he lets out an involuntary grunt and snaps hips forward violently, forcing a startled shout out of Sebastian.

“ _Fuck, Chris_!”

…

Time seems to slow down as Chris’s sex-addled brain tries to process the use of his actual, God-given name in this particular context, and he freezes.

He stares down at Sebastian in shock, and Seb, in turn, has gone rigid and is staring right back at him with a look of sheer panic on his face. He doesn’t seem to be breathing. The seconds tick by, and then Sebastian quietly croaks, “I – I’m sorry…”

And all of a sudden, something inside Chris snaps. He surges forward, grabbing Sebastian’s face between his hands and taking his reddened mouth in a bruising kiss. It takes a few seconds for Seb to respond, but when he does, he kisses back just as fervently, whimpering into Chris’s mouth, hands clutching at his back, trying to draw him closer still.

Finally, when he can no longer ignore the way his lungs are screaming for air, Chris breaks away from Seb’s slick, swollen lips. “ _Sebastian,_ ” he gasps.

“ _Chris_ , fuck,” Sebastian responds wildly, his eyes wide and bright as they dart over his face.

Chris searches Sebastian’s eyes, frantically trying to make sense of what’s happening right now. Though his head is a jumble of scrambled thoughts and emotions, the one thing that stands out among the mess is a cautious hope. Still, he doesn’t dare presume.

“What…” he starts tentatively, then has to stop when his throat closes up. He swallows thickly and tries again. “Seb, I –”

“Me too”, Sebastian breathes suddenly, a spark of something in his eyes that instantly lights a roaring fire in Chris’s chest. Seb brings both his hands up and slides them into his hair, surging up while pulling Chris’s head down to meet him in another blistering kiss.

Chris's heart is soaring, that look in Sebastian’s eyes and those two little words from his lips telling him all he needs to know for now. Feeling ten feet tall suddenly, elation coursing through his veins, he pulls back from the kiss and slips out of Sebastian. Seb whimpers, looking briefly betrayed, but before he can feel too deserted, Chris grabs him by the biceps and manhandles him onto his left side, plastering himself to his back. He wraps his arms around him – the right squeezing tightly across his chest and the left under him, gripping at his thigh – and buries his face in the crook of Sebastian’s shoulder, licking and biting at the sensitive skin.

“Mmmm,” he rumbles into his neck, “Seb, baby, you smell so good… so fuckin’ good, you drive me fucking _crazy_.”

“Oh god,” Sebastian quietly whimpers, “please fuck me, Chris, now, _please_ …”

Chris turns Sebastian’s head towards him to kiss him over his shoulder, open-mouthed and filthy, before taking hold of his cock again and guiding it back to Seb’s entrance. As he carefully presses back in, he can feel the way Sebastian’s breath hitches against his chest, and when he starts to move, sliding slowly in and out, Seb digs his fingers into the arm wrapped around his chest and presses his cheek to Chris’s.

“Yes, yeah, just like that,” he pants, “Ahh, you feel so good inside me, Chris, _so good_.”

“Yeah?” Chris growls into the side of his face. “You like being fucked, Sebastian?”

He can just make out the way Seb’s heavy lidded-eyes roll back, as he tilts his hips to take Chris even deeper. “Like being fucked by you, Chris,” he moans softly. “Just you.”

Chris loses it.

Without warning, he snaps his hips forward, grunting as he starts to thrust into Sebastian’s perfect ass with abandon, not letting up for a second. Sebastian jolts helplessly in his arms and lets out beautiful ‘ah ah ah’ noises, giving his body entirely over to Chris, letting himself be taken so sweetly it makes Chris’s heart ache in his chest. _God_ , he’s gone on this man.

However much he doesn’t want this to be over, he knows he won’t be able to hold out for much longer. Heat is inexorably pooling at the base of his spine, his skin feeling too-tight, so he slides his right hand down Sebastian’s chest until he can take hold of his neglected cock. It’s deliciously messy with precome by now, allowing him to fist it tightly, swiftly.

Seb spasms, groaning deep in his throat. “Oh, Jesus,” he whispers, eyelids fluttering. Chris can’t for the life of him take his eyes of Sebastian’s face: he’s panting fast, shallow, his mouth slack and his pink, pink lips glistening. Chris catalogs every detail, searing it into his memory, so that whatever happens next, he’ll always have this.

He fucks Sebastian like his life depends on it, stroking him tightly and darting his tongue into the shell of his perfectly shaped ear, desperate to give him as much pleasure as he possibly can.

And then, Sebastian whines, high in his throat, all his muscles going taut as his breath hitches, and he’s coming, spilling warmly all over Chris’s fist, shaking apart in his arms as he rides out his climax, looking like sin and innocence all rolled into one. The sight alone would be enough to do Chris in, but with the way Sebastian’s walls clench around him, there is absolutely no way he can stop the cresting wave of pleasure, crashing through him, pulling him under.

When he finally reemerges, he vaguely registers the sound of their mingled, heavy breathing, the thin sheen of sweat covering them both, the smell of sex suffusing the air. Chris feels like he’s glowing from the inside out. He nuzzles the back of Sebastian’s neck, pushing his nose into his sweat-damp hair, inhaling deeply one more time.

“Hmmm,” Sebastian hums, then winces slightly when Chris carefully slips out of him.

Although he knows he should get up to fetch something to clean them up with before things get sticky and uncomfortable, Chris can’t bring himself to do more than the bare minimum, after which he just resumes his earlier position and hugs Seb tighter to his chest. “You okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” Seb breathes, sounding adorably sleepy.

“You gonna fall asleep on me?” Chris rumbles.

Sebastian yawns. “Probably.”

Chris smiles into his hair. “I’m assuming we’re staying the night here, then?”

“You bet your ass we are,” Seb purrs, rubbing his head against Chris’s cheek like a cat. “We're doing this again in the morning.”

Chris groans, his spent cock already twitching in anticipation. “ _God_ , you’re perfect,” he sighs.

Seb just chuckles and burrows closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are <3!
> 
> More fics in the works. Come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here's a rebloggable link to this [link](https://musette22.tumblr.com/post/180488635770/there-is-a-tavern-in-the-town) on Tumblr, feel free to share if you like!


End file.
